warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:.Moss
Ohai Thar! Welcome to The Great Moss' talk page! Rules for this epic talk page are: #No threats or personal attacks #Please don't cuss #Don't Spam with unwanted messages #If you see vandalism, contact me or another admin first #Have fun! :) Welcome hello, Moosnose! I'm going to be in charge of the wiki while Icewish is away! If you need any help, tell me! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:03, December 5, 2011 (UTC) hi Hello! Would you like a siggi? I just learned how to do 'em and would be happy to make you 1. Also if you would like a charart I'd ask Pricklestar! ^_^ Littlewillow It's Snowing! 00:16, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm so sorry, your request got lost in my talk page! :S I'll try to get your charart done ASAP I can make you a siggi, if you like :) Prickl ar 21:03, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Dragons You can start RPing your dragons now :) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:11, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, you siggie was a mess on my computer so I sent the message to Silver instead. :P But here it is: An anthro is an animal with human like qualities (or visa-versa) It's just for the contest. For example, I'm currently drawing a picture of Romeulus and Remus, but as humans with wolf ears and tails. I'm also allowing regular humans to be entered. (The only requirement is that they must be a "humanized" wolf, cat, or dragon) If you've seen Tokyo Mew Mew you know what I'm talking about. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) User Rights? Would you like to be a chat mod. and a rollbacker on this wiki? You are really active and nice :) Reply to me for the rights! ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:42, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Awesome :) If you continue to stay active, you'll become an admin for sure :) Also, are you going to enter the contest? I'm trying to get everyone to participate. Cool :) Mine took forever to draw and it isn't even that good :( Also, what's up with your siggie? ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:59, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Please? Hi Mossnose. Can I just as you a quick favor? Can you please read this and tell me if it is hard to follow or anything: Click Here! O.K, and sorry about my sig :) ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 02:23, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Go on chat! :) ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:35, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Rogue RP Have you joined the Rouge RP? ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 14:59, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Cool :) The rogue RP was the most popular on here for a while. Chat? ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:05, June 11, 2012 (UTC) It looks good. Why doesn't it work? LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 23:58, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Can i roleplay Zorua the kit in PokeClan? He's up for Adoption-Tigerfoot June 13,2012 I made Heronflight's charart: ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 01:24, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 01:34, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Can Swampert and Samurott in PokeClan be mates?-Tigerfoot June 14,2012 RP? ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:05, June 14, 2012 (UTC) How about Betulis Pack or Umbras Pack? ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:13, June 14, 2012 (UTC) K, you can start :) ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:15, June 14, 2012 (UTC) No, I live in a town near the border. I wish I lived in Dallas, even if I had to dodge gigantic hail :P ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:20, June 14, 2012 (UTC) XD I see. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:24, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Are you on? If so, Rp in Pokeclan?SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 00:28, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose! This is insane! Only make YOUR OWN PAGES! You are creating a TON OF USELESS STUB PAGES! I've already told Tigerfoot this and he won't listen. STOP NOW!!! EITHER RITE A GOOD AMOUNT ON EACH AND EVERY PAGE, OR LET THEIR OWN RPER DO IT!!!!! Sorry for shouting, but no one will apparently listen to me unless I do. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 14:22, June 15, 2012 (UTC) It's fine :) I just got on and saw the wiki activity flooded with stub page creations. Pages for RP characters aren't mandatory. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 14:30, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh, but both of you still have to add the corect categories to ALL OF THE PAGES that you created. And no less. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 14:33, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Nah, then this wiki will go one of two routs that won't end very well: Everyone will want a main RP character and it wont be fun to RP any more, or no one will want a main RP, and that's bad. I'm just going to leave it how it is. It's worked for almost a year now. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 14:37, June 15, 2012 (UTC) THAT, I agree with and is an awesome idea. I'll add that to the rules page :) ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 14:40, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Me too :) ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:01, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Icewish never told me we could only edit Our characters, sorryTigerfoot 17:51, June 16, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 16,2012 It works, I tried it. Go on one of your cats and just type in: Mossnose's Cats. It won't show up on the list, i know. After you type that whole thing in, push enter. New Categories don't show up right away. :) (Or just copy this: Mossnose's Cats . Then just paste it in.) Or if you want, i can add the category to the pages.* Silverstar* 17:23, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose, The category on Lycus's page, Thunderclan cats, is wrong.. He's not Thunderclan, and he''s not a cat.* Silverstar* 17:52, June 18, 2012 (UTC)'' chat? ☾ Moonwing ☽ 01:51, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I deleted it. Don't do that again because that can be very dangerous. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:15, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ☾ Moonwing ☽ 02:00, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Friend Code Eh, can't trade unless through GTS (learned my lesson about Action Replay xP). Name: Depture FC: 2108 2413 0804 [[User:PYRUSGUARDIAN|''Icefern- Popcorn is awesome!]] ''Talk / '' [[User blog:PYRUSGUARDIAN|''Blog]] 13:05, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Anyways, you already in Wi-Fi Club? [[User:Icefern|''Icefern- Popcorn is awesome!]] ''Talk / '' [[User blog:Icefern|''Blog]] 13:10, June 20, 2012 (UTC) In this battle, legends are allowed, right? [[User:Icefern|''Icefern- Popcorn is awesome!]] ''Talk / '' [[User blog:Icefern|''Blog]] 13:15, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay. [[User:Icefern|''Icefern- Popcorn is awesome!]] ''Talk / '' [[User blog:Icefern|''Blog]] 13:19, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I see we're both using the same teams again :P [[User:Icefern|''Icefern- Popcorn is awesome!]] ''Talk / '' [[User blog:Icefern|''Blog]] 13:41, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Did you check out Seeker fanfiction wiki yet? Tigerfoot 23:16, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I see that you like my siggie....so much that my talk page is still linked to it :P I can make you a much more original one if you want :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:54, June 20, 2012 (UTC) How about a slightly different font? So it's not hard to tell appart. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:00, June 21, 2012 (UTC) P.S What do you think if I allow fanfictions for the human versions of the cats/wolves/dragons? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:02, June 21, 2012 (UTC) K, how about Calligrapher? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:07, June 21, 2012 (UTC) No, it's not for the writing contest, just any time. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:09, June 21, 2012 (UTC) K, try your siggie now! :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:15, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, do you like your siggie? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:28, June 21, 2012 (UTC) chat? ☾ Moonwing ☽ 00:28, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I need to know if you like your siggie... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:11, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I don't know how to do that.... Sorry :( ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:14, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sorry.... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:52, June 21, 2012 (UTC) U can't Unwarrior Vaporeon without my permission, cause she's my cat, not urs.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 16:32, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Scroll up on either the archive, or the current roleplay. The apprentices' duty was to lead the patrol to the new mountain, and they did.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 16:36, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Moss, The collab has moved to http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_Writing_Wiki from WOFW. I have left there. If you still want to be apart of it, you can message me there untill Sunday July the 1st. After then, we will either have another person, or Crystal and I will just do it ourselves. Thanks, Bloodstar18, My siggie wont work 01:59, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Hallo Hi Moss, Thanks for putting me on the 'Users' section of your page I feel honoured :) Also, if you go on Warriors Wiki you can find the link to my fan-fic, or I'm constantly updating it (Every-day) so you might find it on the 'recently edited' bit on top of the page. But, if you can't just type in 'Birchstar's Path' or on my Warriors page! Yeah, I talk a lot.... Thejenster3 19:43, June 29, 2012 (UTC) hey, Mossy! You've wrote a great fanfic that everyone liked. (This is just going to be a tiny part of it. O.o) can u read this and tell me how it is? (Its a wolf story i've been writting)Silverstar 17:11, July 4, 2012 (UTC): “But you have to teach me how to catch fish!” barked Crab legs. “I can only catch fish like Blue gills. It’s not how our pack hunts. That’s how the ummm…. That ancient pack that hunted fish…Oh, the Fish pack! That’s how they hunted.” Woofed Cloudy night. “What ever!” growled Crab legs. He found a log, and leaped on it. He was leaning over it, trying to get one of the fish. “C-Careful now, Crab legs!” cried Cloudy night. Crab legs swatted a paw at one, and then…SPLASH! “CRAB LEGS!” howled Cloudy night. Her friend was in the water, traveling down stream. “No!” cried Cloudy night. She was alone now; she had to find the pack, on her own. She felt sadness well up inside her as she saw her pack-mate struggling to live and swim downstream. He spluttered up water, letting out cries before he disappeared. Cloudy night whimpered, and felt like leaping into the stream too. She held her ground, and slowly crossed the log. here's a pic of a leopard. XDSilverstar 00:21, July 5, 2012 (UTC) (As soon as I saw he title for your message I knew what you were going to say :P) Oh hecks yeah! :D Can you please make the page? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:32, July 6, 2012 (UTC) You AT fanfic is totaly epic! :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:26, July 6, 2012 (UTC) K :) RP in LionClan? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:35, July 6, 2012 (UTC) No, it's the same rules as the rest of the wiki. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:43, July 7, 2012 (UTC) How come when i try to do Chararts on Pixlr the paint bucket colors the whole page at once?Tigerfoot 17:43, July 7, 2012 (UTC) grrrrr....I absoultly hate AT. (No offense) I'd rather not join that clan.Silverstar 18:06, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi, can you join Warriors:Cats and Clans wiki?:)Tigerfoot 21:31, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Sure :) Do you have MS paint on your computer? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:59, July 10, 2012 (UTC) O.K then :) For your fist assignment: a solid gray cat. Use the new blanks please. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:03, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Here's the example: ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:23, July 10, 2012 (UTC) It's Adventure Time!!! :D :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:50, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:16, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Let's chat right now!Tigerfoot 17:39, July 11, 2012 (UTC) It's fine :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:37, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Chat! Now! ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:25, July 13, 2012 (UTC) How's this for the long haitred rogue blanks? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:07, July 14, 2012 (UTC) How is it now? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:24, July 14, 2012 (UTC) How about this for kittypets? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:54, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Do you know if shinies are allowed in PokeClan? ☾ Moonwing ☽ 00:46, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Wanna chat right now?Tigerfoot 01:08, July 15, 2012 (UTC) O.K, Moss :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:49, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Moss, Ookami's my dragon, and it means wolf in japense. Amaterasu is the wolf in the Ookami game. (I speak Japanese.)Silverstar 15:01, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:10, July 16, 2012 (UTC) That you so much for changing the names for the Sea Protectors :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:50, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 21:42, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I read it, its good. ^-^ I voted too.Silverstar 17:57, July 23, 2012 (UTC) hello I am silverwisker's brotherDuskstar (talk) 22:49, July 23, 2012 (UTC) hi my name is Duskstar.Duskstar (talk) 22:56, July 23, 2012 (UTC) chat? ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 23:51, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Wanna chat right now?Tigerfoot 16:25, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Wow! Amazing! :D But I can't approve it because of the eraed shading :( You don't have to erase the waste due to shading, BTW. Only extra color. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:38, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Add more shading to the eyes :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:26, July 27, 2012 (UTC) OMG, Moss, you neeeeed to edit in LionClan, or leave a post in the commets!! DX Silverstar 15:27, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Do you know how to make something transparent on GIMP. Because this is how charats are suppost to look. You have like, an extreame amount of shading. So you will have to erase it. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:03, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, please don't enter Jake. It will most likely cause a huge uproar. You can upload his drawing and post it in your fanfic, though :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:57, July 27, 2012 (UTC) You need to clean out her claws with white. Select a one pixel brush and set it to hard tip. Color it in manually. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:58, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Cool :) I've been drawing a ton of horses lately. A chestnut horse, a white horse, a flaxen horse, a Pickle horse.... :P ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:01, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes :) Sorry, but I forgot to tell you this. Also clean out the whites of the eyes and the eye shine. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:05, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Approved :) Do you want to be an apprentice of PCA now? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:13, July 27, 2012 (UTC) O.K, your first assignment is a tabby cat. Please use the warrior or deputy blanks :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:16, July 27, 2012 (UTC) You need to blur the stipes a bit more. And the ear pink is a bit to, um, pink. It should be lighter. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:32, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Approved. :) Do you want your next assignment now? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:40, July 27, 2012 (UTC) O.K, send me a tortie. (And I really hate thumbnails, BTW....I just put up with them because everyone loves them) you've got me hoocked on making chararts now. XD I made Mossnose! (You)Silverstar 18:01, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Um....don't do that when you are taking requests. Fix the eyes, the white part is blue. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:15, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Something that's gross about Lion King: Scar's brother is Mufasua. Mufasua's son is Simba. Scar has a child name Kouvu. Simba has a daughter named Kiara. Kiara and Kovu get married. O.o Isn't he like, her Uncle or cousin?!?!?! Oh, and do you read Eragon, cause i know Foudor (Or i think that's how you spell it), your dragon, is named after one of the dragons Eragon was going to name Saphira. ;) Silverstar 20:31, July 29, 2012 (UTC) XDDDD Moss!Silverstar 23:55, July 29, 2012 (UTC) OMG! OMG! That's great! :D I wish the guy I liked would say that to me, but I'm not that pretty :P Plus, he moved to CA :( But oh well! Anyways, that's great for you :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:57, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) But guys at my school don't like sane girls who wear modest, normal cloths with 0 makeup :/ ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:12, July 30, 2012 (UTC) XD Nah, they're more like little boys :P ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:17, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Am afraid that these boys wont be men any time soon -_- Sorry for my language, but they got no huevos...I catch a grasshopper on the black top one day, and they scream like five year olds XD BTW, I am obliged gto tell you about this wiki: http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:26, July 30, 2012 (UTC) There can be more than one, but I think you have to give it a nickname. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:37, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Cool :) You might want to leave a message on Leafy's talk page. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:42, July 30, 2012 (UTC) U should join my new wiki! I'll make you an admin if you join, here's a link:) :http://catclans.wikia.com/wiki/Cat_Clans_Wiki Silverstar 21:24, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Quiting the wiki, see the blog. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:46, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Help... Hey Moss, I hope you don't mind, but I kinda borrowed your siggie code and tweaked it to be mine. I really suck at siggie codes, so I used yours, but there's a prob. I can't fit the siggie in the box on the preferences the first time, so I made the words a bit shorter, but it's still the same. >:( Can you please help me? BTW, you joined the wiki on the day of my birthday! And, you play Minecraft??!! I have a lite version on my mom's iPhone, but I can't buy it on our laptop (if we still had one :|) cause my parents don't want to spend 20 bucks (?) for just a game. The Minecraft app (lite) on the iPhone sucks!! DX I wish I can craft stuff, kill others mobs besides zombies, and create cool buildings or something. All I can do on the app is kill the sheep, pigs, and zombies, and collect different blocks. :P 10:06, August 6, 2012 (UTC) P.S. This is Firestream12!!! My siggie is messed up. Okay I know you set me the message five ago, but oh well...You can fix my siggie whenever you have spare time, if you can't, I'll ask Icy then. Firestream! I FOUND A 4-LEAF CLOVER!! 07:01, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanx.:)Starrynight48 (talk) 00:16, August 14, 2012 (UTC)Starrynight48 omg, ThronXSkyler? She's young! O.OSilverstar 18:38, August 14, 2012 (UTC) He should get lost, and she should find him. XD (Best couple!)Silverstar 18:44, August 14, 2012 (UTC) I can reopen them :) And to join Project Improvement, you have to help me fix things around the wiki. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:25, August 16, 2012 (UTC) O.K, I am deciding what your assignment for PI sould be right now. One min. And Project Fanfic was kind of useless.... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:32, August 16, 2012 (UTC) O.K, what I need you to do is double-check to make sure that everything is organised on the MountainClan page. Also add the characters with no RPers or inactive RPers to this page: =Roleplay Character Adoptions Page= Yes! :D That would help me so much! Thank you :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:43, August 16, 2012 (UTC) P.S. People were suppost to do that when they adopted the characters in the first place, but no one reads the instructions XD ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:44, August 16, 2012 (UTC) On clan pages, the member's names should be linked to their own page. The RPer's user name should be link to their user page. I fixed the cats' names, but can you link the user names to the RPer's user page? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:50, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah :) I'll find a list of articles somewhere on the admin dashboard so we can fix the pages :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:54, August 16, 2012 (UTC) http://warriorclanfanfiction.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3AAllPages&from=&to=&namespace=0 :D If you want, you can add the charcat template to pages. But be sure all the info needed is on the cat's page :) (Or at least Clam, past clans if any, mother, father, siblings, and the RPer :) ) I'll help you as soon as I'm done withe the adoptions stuff. Also, create a Charaters Needing Art page if you think every cat should have chararts. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:58, August 16, 2012 (UTC) What do you think of the front page? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:10, August 16, 2012 (UTC) You have to edit the blanks to make them look that way. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:29, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Mudsplash Hi, I rp Daisyleaf now. So I think they were meeting each-other then Mudsplash stopped when she had her kits... Prickle! 23:43, August 16, 2012 (UTC) I need your advise on chat! ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:16, August 18, 2012 (UTC) RP in PC? Also, I hope you don't mind, but you are now the deputy of Project Improvement. You helped this wiki so much in just one day :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:28, August 19, 2012 (UTC) O.K :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:08, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Quick Question Moss, I have a quick question to ask you. Do I act arrogant or cruel or anything on the internet from what you can tell from this wiki? I need to know. Please answer truthfully :). I don't consider myself to act that way, but I guess that could be arrogance in itself. Thanks, ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:01, August 22, 2012 (UTC) It's just because of this user on another wiki. I kind of had to tell her to stop bragging about herself all the time -_- I just wanted to make sure I'm not some sort of hypocritical jerk who acts all arrogant and snaps all the time at people... Thanks :) I feel better. *thinks about school starting in a week* NVM DX Just kidding :D ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:07, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Moss :) Um, when I logged in one my computer with my ''user name and password, somehow I logged in as you... I logged out right away and didn't look at anything though. Just thought you should know. Weird, uh? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:31, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sorry :( ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:39, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Can chu please be more active on meh wiki? :( Silverstar 22:57, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi Moss :) Do you mind me asking if you could look at Peleus' Concept Art and tell me if it looks like if he is tied to a fan or something (Sorry Edme if you are reading this :( ) I just need to make sure, because now I'm embarrassed of the drawing... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:52, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I better ask Silver, because I don't think she knows about that conversation we had about my "mild" pupaphobia... I think I could do another concept artwork that would clear things up, but I think I would scare myself because of him being a stupid metaphorical puppet. :/ Hey, can you read my story Volenose's Judgement and vote in its poll?Tigerfoot 21:41, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you :) But you really should just use the normal color and let the RPer's change it. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:08, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Cause You are Awesome.... Because you are just so awesome and helpful, I have made you a b crat :) You have helped 'so' ''much around the wiki, that I wish I could give you more than just B crat status. :) Your fanfics are some of the best on the wiki, you organized the characters needing art page so perfectly and added everything all by yourself (I'm sorry I couldn't help you on that one...), and you are an amazing admin and good internet friend. Thank you, Mossnose :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:42, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Mossy <33333 http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystal']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'the new']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Member']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 16:46, September 3, 2012 (UTC) You can delete it :) Thank you for telling me, ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:09, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:10, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Soooo.....Stormboot isn'r very active on Warriorcatclansrp wiki so....Firekit may be Hiddenkit's mate! :3 Keep it "hidden" though, and don't let anyone know! XD Post on WArriorcatclansrp wiki too!Silverstar 01:02, September 28, 2012 (UTC) She can start mooning over him right before their apprentices! :3Silverstar 01:05, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Is Amaterasu going to be the Alpha Female? I have Hermes! :PSilverstar 01:14, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Moss, I just need to make sure. You are aware that the templates are not mandatory, right? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:41, September 28, 2012 (UTC) i have book 1 and 2 of the hunger games! :D Skaarsgurd (talk) 08:35, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you!Silverstar10 (talk) 22:20, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes, yes I do.:)Silverstar10 (talk) 14:03, October 5, 2012 (UTC)